Eternal Duellist's Love
by MLPhoenix
Summary: The two main duellists are gonna tie the knot. I suck at summaries, so read the fic.
1. Chapter 1: Getting the Ball Rolling

ETERNAL DUELLIST'S LOVE

AN: I've just got this idea last night, and well… I hope you all like it! Anyway, I don't own YGO GX, as Kazuki Takahashi owns it. There. LET'S GO!

Chapter One: Getting the Ball Rolling

"Isn't it beautiful, Jaden?" Alexis asked. Both duellists, alongside their friends, were going to graduate from Duel Academy two days from now, and would probably never see each other again. But back to the moment at hand. It had been two years since both of them confessed their love to each other right where they stood, on the coast, watching the sunset.

"Yeah. It's a beautiful view, 'Lex." Jaden answered, as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Now they were watching the sunset again, and Jaden allowed himself to reminisce about the day they confessed their feelings.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER ONE)

"You wanted to talk to me, Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. I did." Jaden answered. "Alexis, we've been through a lot. You know, with the whole Shadow Riders thing, finding your brother, saving the world from the Sacred Beasts and then there was the whole Society of Light debacle."

"I know." Alexis replied. "You know, I just wasn't myself. Sometimes, I envy you. You're not scared of anything."

"I was scared of one thing during our duel." Jaden said.

"Really? What?" Alexis asked.

"I was scared of losing you." Jaden answered. "You know, during the course of that duel, I realized how important you are to me. I realized…"

"Realized what?" Alexis asked again.

"I realized… I love you." Jaden answered. It was then that tears began to fall down from Alexis' eyes down her cheeks. But they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

"Jaden… I never knew you felt that way. I knew one day, after you brought me back, you would forgive me. But now, I realize you have. I thank you for bringing me back, and now… I realize there's nothing more right than me loving you." Alexis said, and they began to kiss as the sun sank over the horizon.

(END FLASHBACK)

He was sort of starting to shake because he was nervous. 'I hope you're right about this Atticus…' he thought. He then allowed to reminisce again about the month before.

(FLASH BACK NUMBER TWO)

Jaden allowed himself to go over to Atticus' dorm one weekend morning. All he could think was, 'I hope he says yes.' He then saw the posters of himself surfing, and knocked on the door. 'Please be awake.' Jaden thought. Luckily, he was.

"Jaden. What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Atticus asked.

"It's about Alexis." Jaden answered.

"You guys having relationship troubles?" Atticus asked.

"No. It's not that. It's…" Jaden began, as he stopped short. 'Just show him.' A little voice inside his head said.

"Well?" Atticus asked. Jaden then showed him a box, and inside was a beautiful engagement ring. "Whoa. Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Got this about a year ago, after the school year ended." Jaden answered.

"You know, actions speak louder than words, my friend." Atticus said. "And I want to tell you, you have full permission to ask my sister to marry you."

"You really mean it?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. I mean, you guys ARE meant to be together after all." Atticus answered in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. "So when are you gonna pop the question?" He asked.

"Probably about a month from now. I'm planning to do it where we first confessed." Jaden said.

"Well, good luck, and I hope she says yes. I would be happy to be your brother-in-law." Atticus replied.

(END FLASHBACK)

The sun was almost over the horizon as the cold began to set in. "Jaden? Are you cold?" Alexis asked.

"No. I'm not cold at all." Jaden answered.

"Well, in any case, we better get back. Curfew, you know?" Alexis said. But before she could leave, Jaden took her hand.

"Don't go yet. There's something I gotta ask." Jaden said, as he went down on one knee, took out the ring box out of his blazer pocket and opened it. He then asked, "Alexis Rhodes, will you marry me?"

END CHAPTER

Cliffhanger! So, I guess I'm gonna kill the chapter here, and let y'all go in suspense. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Answer and Reaction

ETERNAL DUELLIST'S LOVE

AN: Ok… Here's chapter two of my latest offering. Here's what happened the last time out. Two days before graduation and two years after starting their relationship, Jaden and Alexis have now hit a crossroads, and not in a bad way. Our boy Jaden then makes his move by popping the question in the same place where they both started their relationship. Now, if you've heard the disclaimer, well, good for you. If not, here it is again: I DO NOT OWN YGO GX! KAZUKI TAKAHASHI DOES!! I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! There. That's open and shut, now without further ado, here's chapter two!

Chapter Two: Answer and Reaction

"Alexis Rhodes. Will you marry me?" Jaden asked. The question that he had just asked her had hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I thought… you weren't serious when you beat Harrington in that duel for me." Alexis said.

"Well… I was blind to my feelings then, and now, I'm very serious." Jaden replied. "So, is it going to be yes or no?"

"I gotta go." Alexis said back. "I'll tell you tomorrow though." Both teens went back to their dorms, and both spent one very sleepless night. Jaden wondering, 'Is she gonna say yes?', and Alexis wondering, 'Should I say yes or no?' Luckily, they managed to get to sleep despite all that thinking.

(THE NEXT DAY)

With graduation a day away, everybody was getting prepared, but Jaden had Alexis on the mind again. Sure he had her on the mind before, but never like this. During the day, Atticus was asking, "How'd it go? Did she say yes?"

Jaden just answered him with, "I don't know."

"Look, I hope she does. You're the best boyfriend she ever had." Atticus said. "And like I said, I'll be happy to walk her down the aisle if she says yes."

"Thanks Atticus." Jaden said, as he then walked to his dorm. As soon as he walked in, he saw a folded piece of paper on his bed. On it was his name, Jaden Yuki. He opened up the paper, and read the note as soon as it was unfolded. It said,

Dear Jaden,

Yes, I will be your wife.

Love,

Alexis Megan Rhodes.

(AN: I know she has no middle name in the anime, but I figured, it's a more exotic touch, ya know?)

It was the best news he had ever received, and all he could do right now, was scream out just one word. "YES!"

(GRADUATION DAY – POST CEREMONY)

"So Jay, why are you so excited? I can tell it's not because we've graduated." Syrus said.

"Yeah Jaden. You're never this excited or in this good a mood, except when you're about to duel." Bastion replied.

"So, spill it. What did you do, soldier?" Tyranno asked.

"Yeah, slacker. What the hell did you do this time to get you all excited? Did you cherry bomb the toilets?" Chazz inquired.

"No. I'm gonna get married to Alexis." Jaden answered, in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. It was then that the three friends' mouths dropped. Then, as the shock wore away, his friends, with the exception of Chazz just said, "Whoa! Congrats man!"

"So, when's the weddin', cadet?" Tyranno asked.

"I don't know yet. I probably want valentine's day or something." Jaden answered.

In another part of the field, Alexis was with Mindy and Jasmine, and they were starting to enquire about what had happened the day before. When the subject was brought up, she just said, "It's personal" and went on her way.

"So, why so chipper, Alexis?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Jasmine asked as well.

Alexis just smiled, and showed them the ring on her left ring finger. Even Sherri and Joann (AN: They're two of my several original characters from my last YGO GX story – Rack up the Passion, which is on mediaminer, under my MLo account) had a look.

"Wow! So, who's gonna be the groom?" Sherri asked.

"Jaden Yuki." Alexis answered.

Joann then inquired, "When do you want the wedding to take place?"

"I'd probably want Christmas." Alexis answered. "I hear there's nothing more romantic than a Christmas wedding." It was then that Jaden was listening.

"Well, Christmas is probably nearer than valentine's day." He replied. "Christmas it is then."

Hours later, while he was unpacking to go back home, Chazz couldn't help but feel heartbroken. The girl he had longed for was now going to get married, and to his rival nonetheless. It was probably enough for him to go kill himself, but he figured he shouldn't. It was then that he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Chazz asked, as he went to go open the door. It was Jasmine. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." Jasmine replied. "So, are you feeling a little bit depressed?"

"Well, that isn't the right way to put it." Chazz said as he sat down with Jasmine beside him. "I still can't believe she's gonna get married to the slifer slacker of all people!"

"Well, Jaden had a better chance. Plus, there was the whole Harrington thing. You know, the winner gets Alexis' hand in marriage?" Jasmine reminded.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" Chazz replied. "Still… I thought he would forget about it."

"Chazz… if you really love her, you'll let her get married to her prince." Jasmine said. "Besides… I care about you, and I don't want to see you depressed for long."

It was then that Chazz said, "Thanks." The whole snobbish tone was gone. In it was finally acceptance. He hugged Jasmine and said, "I just want her to be happy is all."

Elsewhere, two people had heard what had happened. "Jaden Yuki… you're gonna pay for taking Alexis away from me." One of them said underneath his breath.

The other person, a girl, said, under her breath. "Alexis Rhodes, you'll never live to take away my Jaden."

END CHAPTER

Oh boy… looks like we've got two party crashers in the works… I wonder who they are… R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Rehearsal Dinner Lockdown

ETERNAL DUELLIST'S LOVE

AN: OK… Chapter three… first off, thanks for the reviews. Secondly, I don't own YGO GX. I'm merely borrowing the characters from Kazuki Takashi. That's all. I DO own all original characters, so that'll keep the lawyers off my back. Thirdly, the summary… Last time, Alexis gave her answer to Jaden's proposal, and it leaned toward the positive, and reactions ranged from either positive, as is the case with their best friends, from shock, denial and finally acceptance, as Chazz had and lastly, thoughts of "I'm not letting him/her take Alexis/Jaden away." As was the case of two party crashers, whose identities I won't disclose until this chapter or next. LET'S DO IT!

Chapter Three: Rehearsal Dinner Lockdown

It had been several days after their graduation, but life for the graduating class was just beginning. Chazz was starting to work for his brothers, whom had started to treat him better, if not by much. Bastion, however, became a math tutor; Syrus became an etiquette coach while Tyranno went to enlist in the army. As for Jaden and Alexis, they moved into an apartment Atticus had bought them, and were living together. However, the celebration would have to wait, as they had a wedding to plan for.

(INDUSTRIAL ILLUSIONS WORLD HEADQUARTERS)

Chumley was at his desk drawing new cards, and it was then he heard a "You've got mail" prompt. He opened it up, and saw the email.

Hey Chumley!

It's been awhile, huh? We've all graduated, and now we're heading off on separate lives. I just wanted to tell you, Alexis and me are getting married! The invite's attached.

Your bud,

Jaden

Chumley then said, underneath his breath, "It's about time, Jaden!" He opened the attachment, and there was the invitation.

You're cordially invited to the wedding of:

Jaden Marcus Yuki

And

Alexis Megan Rhodes

Date: December 25

RSVP: December 11

Groomsmen: Bastion Misawa, Tyranno Hassleberry, Chumley Huffington,

Jim Cook and Jesse Anderson

Best Man: Syrus Truesdale

Bridesmaids: Mindy Himaguchi, Sherri Winstraight, Joann Saint-Claire, Terri Fujiwara, Sandy Pilgarino and Erica Lowe

Maid of Honor: Jasmine Makita

(AN: Don't know Jasmine and Mindy's surnames in the dub, so I have to make due with their original surnames.)

Everybody had responded back as soon as they got the invites. Alexis though, was worried about the cost. Even though she was working as a lounge singer and Jaden as a small time duelling coach, it might not have been enough.

"You think we can afford this?" Alexis asked.

"Hey… I heard Atticus was gonna foot about ½ of the bill." Jaden answered. "It's not traditional, but hey, he's helping…"

"He's been pretty good to us. But then again, are you sure we can be happy? I mean… Chazz, he was depressed when he heard." Alexis said.

"Who told you?" Jaden asked.

"Jasmine. I hear they might be getting together." Alexis answered.

"Well, Jasmine DID try to win his heart a few times. But right now, I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I mean, I'm gonna get married in a few months, and I feel like there's nothing that'll stop me." Jaden said, and kissed Alexis.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Alexis replied. "Thanks for being my rock."

"Thanks for letting me." Jaden said.

As the months wore by, with tuxedo fittings and dress fittings and what not, the day of the rehearsal dinner came up. However, when the bride and groom woke up, little did they know that they were going to be in for one wild ride. It all began with a note.

Jaden,

I've got a wedding gift for you waiting at the harbour in warehouse C. Please pick it up tonight at four.

Love,

Alexis

PS – Bring your duel disc too.

Then Alexis got a note. It said,

Alexis,

My wedding gift for you is waiting at the harbour. Warehouse C. Please pick it up tonight at four.

Love,

Jaden

PS – Bring your duel disc too.

Both thought, 'Something's up.' But they went anyway. Jaden met Alexis there and asked, "So, where's the gift?"

"Beats me. I don't know why I need my duel disc with me, even though the note told me too." Alexis said.

"Hey, I'm confused as you are. I don't know why I need to duel to pick up a wedding gift." Jaden replied. "I guess my gift's in the warehouse, as is yours." They both went in, and then, someone pushed a button to close the metallic doors.

"What the?" Jaden asked the door closed behind him with a loud THUD.

"Same old slifer slacker. Clueless to a fault." A voice said from the shadows.

"Let us out!" Alexis cried.

"I will let you out… once you give me back Jaden!" another voice replied, as both owners of the voices came out from the shadows…

END CHAPTER

Another cliffhanger! If it's any indication… it could be those party crashers who I was referring to in the last chapter… R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Identities Revealed!

ETERNAL DUELLIST'S LOVE

AN: Ok… here's chapter four. Now I believe everyone knows the disclaimer, but here it is for those who are just joining in, AND for those who didn't hear it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, as Kazuki Takahashi does. I DO own all original characters. Anyway, now that the legal stuff is out of the way, here's what happened. With graduation and the months flying away at a fast pace, Jaden and Alexis start planning their wedding, but then a fake notification of wedding gifts threaten to send the plans on one hell of a tailspin. There. LET'S GO!

Chapter Four: Identities revealed!

(AN: By the way, the words in means Winged Kuriboh speak)

Jaden and Alexis were trapped in a warehouse, and then, out from the shadows of the warehouse came two people they thought would never bother them again: Harrington Rosewood and Blair Flannigan.

"So, the slifer slacker finally gets lucky. Turns out your luck won't last long, because I plan on winning your fiancée from you!" Harrington said.

"Save it, Harrington. I might not have known what a fiancée was back when I was a freshman, but I know now. Plus, I won that duel fair and square, so put it to bed already." Jaden replied.

It was then that Blair came in, and cried out, "So, Alexis, you think you're good enough for my Jaden? Think again, because after we mop the floor with you, Jaden's gonna be mine, all mine!"

"Oh come on! You're way too young for him, and plus, you're not his type." Alexis replied.

"Anyway, enough of this small talk. Here's what I propose… a tag team duel. If you guys win, we leave you alone, and you guys go get married, but if we win, you are to break off your engagement, and I'll get Alexis, and then, Blair gets you." Harrington said.

Jaden was about to say "yes," but Winged Kuriboh tried to chirp out.

No… don't accept, Jaden… the cost if you lose may be too great! It chirped.

"Come on pal. I wanna see if that was a fluke winning from him." Jaden replied.

All right then, but don't say I didn't warn you. Winged Kuriboh chirped back.

"So, are you gonna accept, or do I have to tell your fiancée that her groom-to-be is nothing but a coward?" Harrington asked, trying to intimidate Jaden with the last few words.

"That's it! GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden said, as he readied his duel disc.

"All right. Then you're first!" Harrington said.

All four then shouted in unison, "Let's duel!"

Harrington/Blair: 4000

Jaden/Alexis: 4000

"If you say so." Jaden said as he drew his first card. "First up, I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (Attack/Defence: 800/1200) in defence mode." Jaden cried out, as his first monster showed up.

Harrington then drew his first card. "All right, I'll place one card face down, then I'll summon Legendary Big Server (Attack/Defence: 300/?) in attack mode, and you should know from our last duel what it can do!" Harrington said. "Legendary Big Server, attack Jaden's life points directly!" As he said this order, Jaden felt a shock. "All right, I'll take one service ace from my deck to my hand, and you also have to draw a card too." Harrington said.

Harrington/Blair: 4000

Jaden/Alexis: 3700

"Ok, now it's my turn." Alexis said as she drew her first card. "I'll place two cards face down and I'll summon Etoile Cyber (Attack/Defence: 1200/1600) on the field in attack mode, And I'll have her attack Legendary Big Server!" Legendary Big Server groaned as it was destroyed.

Harrington/Blair: 3100

Jaden/Alexis: 3700

"All right, Alexis, you man-stealer… It's my turn now." Blair said as she drew. "I place one card face down, and I play the Love Maiden (Attack/Defence: 400/800) in attack mode. That's all for now. Your move, my love." She said, referring to Jaden.

'Hm… I remember what happened the last time she tried that combination… well… it won't work again!' Jaden thought, as he instantly knew what Blair was about to do. "All right, Blair! My move." He said as he drew a card, "I play this card. R-Right Justice! Here's what it does, Blair. If I have an elemental hero face up on my field, I can destroy any magic or trap cards on your side of the field, so goodbye!" As he said that, the trap that was waiting for Jaden, the defence maiden, was instantly destroyed. "I also summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (Attack/Defence: 1600/1400) and equip him with the spark blaster to change the Love Maiden in defence mode! Therefore, I can destroy it now, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. First though, I'm gonna switch Bubbleman to attack mode, and equip him with Bubble Rod to increase his attack points by 800! (Attack/Defence: 1600/1200) Now, Bubbleman! Attack the Love Maiden!" Jaden cried out, and it was instantly destroyed. "Now, Sparkman! Attack Blair directly!" Jaden cried out again.

However, the attack didn't go. "Nice try, slacker." Harrington said. "But you forgot my face down card, Receive Ace! If you don't remember it, here's how it goes: If you try to attack us directly, I can use this to negate your attack, and you and your fiancée, well, she won't be that for long, you guys will lose 1500 life points. Of course, I gotta discard three cards, but it's a small price to pay."

Harrington/Blair: 3100

Jaden/Alexis: 2200

"Anyway, it's my move now." Harrington said as he drew. "I'll play a service ace! Guess the type of card I'm holding, and if you're wrong, you know what will happen."

"I bet you're holding a spell." Jaden replied. The look on Harrington's face said it all. It was the deuce.

"I guess our life points are safe for now." Jaden said.

"It's my turn now." Alexis replied. She then drew, and said, I'll summon Blade Skater (Attack/Defence: 1400/1500) and use polymerization to fuse it with my Etoile Cyber to form Cyber Blader! (Attack/Defence: 2100/800) Now, Cyber Blader, attack Harrington directly!" She cried out as her monster skated in and attacked.

Harrington/Blair: 1000

Jaden/Alexis: 2200

"I'll place one card face down, and that'll end my turn." Alexis said.

"All right, you man-thief. It's my move." Blair said. "I'll use my monster reincarnation card, and bring back my Love Maiden to the game in attack mode. Then after that, I'll summon my mystic egg in defence mode (Attack/Defence: 0/0) and end my turn." She then turned to Jaden and said, "Don't worry, my lover. You'll forget about Alexis soon enough."

"I wouldn't bet on you taking Alexis' place just yet!" Jaden said. "Sure, she and I had our ups and downs, but we faced them together, and one thing I know for sure is that I love her and she loves me, and that love will stand up to just about anything!

"Yeah, but what's gonna happen if you mess up? Then she'll be mine, and I won't leave any seconds for you!" Harrington said.

"My move!" Jaden said as he drew a card. "Now this game's over! I summon Elemental Hero Avian (Attack/Defence: 1000/1000), and I'm going to use him to attack you, Harrington, directly!"

Harrington/Blair: 0

Jaden/Alexis: 2200

"Game, set and match!" Jaden said. "We win, and you have to honour your promise and leave Alexis and me alone."

Harrington said… "NO! I can't lose… I just can't!"

Alexis said, "Give me a break. Besides, if you really love someone, Harrington, you'll let them go, and if they return, it's meant to be. Guess what? It won't be, because I'm marrying the man of my dreams in two weeks, and you can't do anything about it."

"All right, then." Harrington replied. He then turned to Jaden. "Jaden let me tell you something. Good luck. If you EVER mess up, I will hear about it." Harrington said. He then opened the doors to the warehouse to let both Jaden and Alexis go.

Both boys shook hands but Blair was still whining. "Jaden! Don't leave me."

"There's nothing you can do. I love Alexis, and we're getting married." Jaden replied.

As they walked to their car to go to the rehearsal dinner, the two were quiet. It was then when they got there, that Atticus had a worried look. He approached the two with that look on his face. "Where have you two been? We've been waiting for you!" He said.

"The usual happened. We had to take care of a few loose ends." Jaden said.

"Were the loose ends an overbearing captain of the Duel Academy tennis team and a preteen girl who is obsessed with you?" Syrus asked.

"How'd you know?" Jaden inquired back.

"I just know." Syrus answered as the gang had a laugh at that.

END CHAPTER

I guess this is the end of the longest chapter in this story… R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Last Night of the Single Life

ETERNAL DUELLIST'S LOVE

AN: Well, chapter five's here… Let's see, same disclaimer applies… I don't own YGO GX, blah, blah, blah… I own ONLY the original characters… oh yeah… Summary. What happened last time was that Jaden and Alexis finally found out who sent the fake wedding gift notifications: Harrington and Blair. Harrington challenges Jaden and Alexis to a tag duel, and they handily whip both his butt, and Blair's! That's pretty much it. HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE!

Chapter Five: Last Night of the Single Life

(TWO DAYS BEFORE WEDDING)

After the whole rehearsal dinner debacle, in which Jaden and Alexis were ambushed by both Harrington and Blair, they had another one at Bastion's to work out the kinks, and it went perfectly without a hitch. Of course, the gang decided to give their Christmas gifts and wedding gifts simultaneously. Meanwhile, the groomsmen and Syrus, who was Jaden's best man, were talking while they were cleaning up the place.

"So, what are we gonna do in terms of a bachelor party?" Chumley said.

"Hm… Strippers?" Tyranno asked.

"I don't know, Tyranno." Chazz answered. He was there because he had nothing better to do. "I heard Alexis tell Jaden, and I quote, 'If you guys EVER hire strippers for your bachelor party, I will personally cut off your balls.'"

Bastion and Syrus just put their hands on their groins protectively. "How about just a pub night? Play some pool, poker and darts. At least then we can keep our johnsons with that." Syrus said.

"I could book us a pub." Chazz replied. "In fact, my uncle Ted owns one downtown. He can close it off to the public, and we can have it to ourselves, and since I know a stripper or two, maybe I can pull some strings."

"We're lucky Jaden is with Alexis right now." Tyranno said. "Otherwise, we could all be in trouble." The others nodded as they finished cleaning up, and then, Chazz, Tyranno and Syrus left for the night.

Meanwhile, the girls were hanging out at Jaden and Alexis' apartment. While the couple were watching a movie, Mindy then started the conversation.

"So girls, what are we gonna do about Alexis' bachelorette party?" She asked.

"Hmm… chicks flick night with Chippendale dancers?" Sherri asked.

"I'm all for that." Joann answered.

"Count me in." Erica said. She was Chumley's girlfriend and colleague at Industrial Illusions.

"Still… what if the dancers try too hard?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't worry… What's the worst that could happen?" Mindy asked. After 30 minutes, the others left while Jaden and Alexis were still on the couch, her head on Jaden's shoulder.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Alexis? Where are you?" Jaden asked. He then saw a note.

Jaden,

I left for some time with the girlfriends. You should remember that it's bad luck

for the bride and groom to be together before the wedding.

Sincerely yours,

- A

So Jaden went to the tux store to pick up their tuxes, then Bastion put a blindfold on Jaden. "All right, Jaden… hope you aren't gonna kill us later." He said.

"I will if you guys don't take this blindfold off of me!" Jaden replied, as Chazz led them to his uncle's pub. Tyranno, Syrus and Bastion led Jaden in, and Chazz took the blindfold off. There they were, in the bar, with at least four strippers there. 'Note to self: Kill Chazz AFTER the reception.' Jaden thought as he slowly allowed himself to have fun.

At the apartment, the girls were watching a movie or two. It was then that Sherri heard a door knock. "I wonder who that could be…" She said, as she went to open the door. She opened it, and there were at least five Chippendale dancers waiting.

"So who's the bride?" The lead dancer asked.

"That would be our friend, Alexis, over there." Sherri said, pointing over to where Alexis was. As soon as they approached her, she was starting to blush 10 shades of red.

'Oh boy.' Alexis thought, as she allowed herself to immerse in the party atmosphere. 'I hope Jaden doesn't mind if I have a little bit of fun…'

Meanwhile, the boys were allowing themselves to party with at least one stripper, while they were playing their bar games. After Chazz paid both his uncle and the strippers, they led Jaden home.

"Oh boy, I can't believe we got away with this!" Chazz said.

"All too easy." Bastion replied. "Still, it should've been a lot harder."

"Yeah, but with all due respect, Bastion, you aren't the one getting married." Jaden said as the car approached his apartment.

The girls were just finishing up their party when Jaden came knocking. The Chippendales had left already, and Mindy, Sherri, Joann, Erica and Jasmine weren't too far behind. He then opened the door, and saw Alexis, blushing like a ripe tomato.

"Let me guess: Sherri hired the entertainment?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. Chazz hired the entertainment for yours?" Alexis asked back.

"Yeah." Jaden answered. The two cleaned up, and went to bed early. After all, their big day was tomorrow.

END CHAPTER

Well… pretty rushed, but hey, what can I do? I just wanna get to the main event! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Dream Come True

ETERNAL DUELLIST'S LOVE

AN: Well… we finally get to the main event—the wedding! Now, for all who HAVEN'T heard the disclaimer, here we go: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, as Kazuki Takahashi does. I ONLY own all original characters. There. Now here's the summary. Let's just say Chazz and Sherri hired the entertainment for Jaden and Alexis' parties, respectively, causing a bit of hijinx, but no break-ups, thank god. NOW LET'S GET THIS STARTED!

Chapter Six: Dream Come True

For once in his life, Jaden actually woke up early for something. Of course, even though he had managed to drink two beers AND stay up until midnight or so for his bachelor party, he still managed to sleep for at least eight hours. He yawned, and instantly went to the bathroom to wash up. It was after he started shaving and putting on cologne that Alexis was standing in the doorway.

"So, Jaden Yuki finally wakes up for something and he won't be late for it." Alexis said. "Hell must've frozen over."

"How long have you been up?" Jaden asked.

"Only a few seconds." Alexis answered as Jaden walked to the kitchen, made her and him a quick breakfast, then they ate. After Jaden did the dishes, he changed into his tuxedo, and gave Alexis a kiss.

"I'll see you in the church." Jaden said, as he left. As soon as he left, the girls showed up, and helped Alexis into her gown. She applied her own makeup before that.

"I hope Jaden will find me beautiful." Alexis said.

"Don't worry, girlfriend. You'll knock him dead!" Jasmine replied.

"Yeah. I mean, still, I don't know…" Alexis fired back, with a hint of nervousness.

"Nervous?" Sherri asked.

"A little." Alexis answered.

"Don't be. As soon as Jaden looks at you, I'm sure that it'll feel right once he takes his hand into yours." Mindy said, as Atticus' car stopped at the apartment, and he honked. The girls got in, and were on their way.

Meanwhile, Jaden was at the altar, waiting and pacing. He was just as nervous, if not more nervous than Alexis was. It was almost show-time, and that same, nagging thought entered his mind: 'what if Alexis decides to run?'

Chazz, who was up at the front pew, decided to be the wise man. "Jaden! Don't think that! Besides, you guys were in love like, what… four years or something?" He asked. "Besides, I know her. She's not gonna throw away four years of that down the drain!"

Zane, who was sitting at the other front pew of the church, said, "Yeah. I know her as well. Both of you have been through hell and back. Besides, you're her rock." At this, Jaden's fears were allayed somewhat. It was then that the doors opened. The flower girl began the walk, and then there was Atticus walking Alexis down the aisle as the wedding march was playing. As soon as the door opened, it couldn't be explained, but all that nervousness went out the window, and that last bit of it was gone as Atticus dropped off Alexis right beside Jaden. He then sat down at a front pew.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jaden Marcus Yuki and Alexis Megan Rhodes in holy matrimony." The priest began. He went into the monologue about marriage, and what it meant. It was then he asked, "Will the groom please read out his vows towards the bride?"

Jaden took the microphone, and began saying his vows. "Alexis Rhodes… where do I begin… I didn't know it then, but while you were watching me during my entrance duel against Dr. Crowler, I felt something. Maybe it was love, but I didn't know it then. Over the months of our freshman year, I denied that we had anything. But during that second year… I was scared of losing you forever during the whole Society of Light episode. I got you back, and not long after, we made our relationship official as boyfriend and girlfriend, and two years later, we're making it official again. This time though, we're making it official as man and wife. I promise you, with everything I've got. I will love you and cherish you for as long as I live." Jaden said, finishing his vows. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even Dr. Crowler, who had popped by for the ceremony, was moved a bit.

"Who knew that the slifer slacker was a great speaker?" He asked.

"I knew." Dorothy said.

The priest then said, "Now that the groom has said his vows, will the bride please read out her vows towards the groom?"

Alexis took the microphone and said her vows. "Jaden, in that moment when I saw you for the first time, I thought you were just another slacker who didn't care about his grades or performance. But then, something happened. You grew up. I thought you were just another slifer red, but the more I hung out with you and your friends, I realized there's more to a person than the colour of the dorm he or she was in. Of course, we did have our moments, especially when you won my hand from Harrington, and when you saved me from the clutches of the Society of Light. Now, I'm about to have the best Christmas gift I'll ever have. You. I promise you, Jaden Marcus Yuki, you'll forever be mine, and I'll never let go." Alexis said, finishing her vows.

Of course, some people were even more moved. "I guess Alexis has grown." Ms. Fontaine said.

"Well, she is happy after all. She's marrying the man of her dreams." Atticus replied.

"Now, Mr. Yuki." The priest said, as he took a bible from the table behind him. He then requested, "Will the groom place his left hand on this bible, and raise your right hand?" Jaden complied. The priest then asked the one question Jaden wanted to hear for four years. "Do you, Jaden Marcus Yuki, take Alexis Megan Rhodes to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?" He asked.

Jaden just smiled at Alexis, then turned to the priest. "I do." He answered.

The priest then turned over to Alexis, and requested the same action from her; left hand on a bible, right hand raised. He then asked the same question, reversing the names. "Do you, Alexis Megan Rhodes, take Jaden Marcus Yuki to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?" He asked .

"You know I do." Alexis answered.

The priest then turned to Syrus, and asked, "Will the best man please produce the rings?" Syrus produced the rings from his jacket pocket, and gave them to Jaden, who then gave them to the priest. "Jaden, please repeat after me." The priest said as he gave Jaden the first ring.

"With this ring…" The priest began.

"With this ring…" Jaden repeated.

"I thee wed." The priest finished.

"I thee wed." Jaden finished after, placing the ring on Alexis' left finger. He looked in her eyes as he did it, and he saw the look of happiness on her face, but he resisted the urge to lift the veil. 'Not yet. Patience is a virtue.' He thought.

The priest then turned to Alexis, and asked the same thing. "Alexis, please repeat after me." He said as he gave Alexis the ring to give to Jaden.

"With this ring…" The priest began.

"With this ring…" Alexis repeated.

"I thee wed." The priest finished.

"I thee wed." Alexis finished after, and placed the ring on her love's finger, looking in his eyes as she did so.

"If there's anyone who rejects to this pairing, say so now, or forever hold your peace." The groomsmen, bridesmaids, Syrus and Jasmine looked over to Chazz.

But Chazz was smiling, and then said, "I want Alexis to be happy, so I've got three words for both of you: I don't reject. Just tell them to kiss, father." Even Dr. Crowler had no objections.

As soon as both Jaden and Alexis wrote in their names on the license, the priest then said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce thee husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Jaden." Jaden just slowly lifted Alexis' veil, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, sealing the marriage.

They began to run towards the car after, rice being thrown as they went down the steps of the church. Syrus and Bastion had tied the cans to the back bumper while they were waiting. 'Why mess with tradition?' They thought. The car drove away.

Chazz watched it go with a tear in his eye. "Good luck, Alexis. Take care of her, Jaden." He said to himself as Jasmine went up to him.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I never felt better. Wanna go to the reception?" He asked.

"Obviously." She answered, as they kissed for a minute.

END CHAPTER

AN: Well… one more chapter… and maybe, just maybe, I might write a sequel to this. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Reception Party

ETERNAL DUELLIST'S LOVE

AN: Ok… last chapter. Of course, since this is it, I'll just tell y'all it's the same disclaimer as every other chapter before it. You know, I don't own GX, but I own the original characters. Summary wise… let's just say that the marriage ceremony went off without a hitch! Of course, Chazz would've rejected Jaden and Alexis but it turns out he decided to go for the better part of valour, and accept. Guess he did a good thing. Anyway, HERE WE GO.

Chapter Seven: Reception Party

Chazz and Atticus were, for the last few hours, making sure everything was perfect in the restaurant they had booked. Of course, Chazz had a cousin who just happened to have a stake in ownership of the place, so they could book it and get a great discount for the rental.

Kyle, who was the aforementioned cousin, said, "Well Chazz, it's gonna be a party to remember."

"You know, I would've booked this place. All I had to do was say that I know your cousin." Atticus fired back as they were watching the final preparations being made.

"Still, I know your family's gonna have to foot the bill, so therefore, you pay." Chazz said.

"WHAT? I thought you were gonna pay! He is your cousin, after all." Atticus replied.

"But it's tradition, surfer boy." Chazz said as the guests began to show up. "Oh yeah… Syrus, where's the DJ you and Bastion were gonna hire?" he asked.

"He couldn't make it; his girlfriend went into labour, so Chumley's gonna do the honours." Syrus explained.

"Oh great… Well, just as long as he doesn't decide to eat the records like grilled cheese sandwiches." Chazz said.

"I heard that, Chazz! That joke is so not 'licious." Chumley fired back.

"Well, you're still emcee, Bastion?" Atticus asked.

"Syrus and I will alternate." Bastion answered.

"We only need one, and since Syrus needs to do the toast, so, you've got the honours." Atticus explained.

"All right." Bastion agreed just as Jaden and Alexis were at the door. He took the microphone, and said, "All right, settle down. I'm sure you've all been waiting for them for awhile, here are the bride and groom, Jaden and Alexis Yuki!" as he spoke, the two made their way to the head table, and sat down, with Syrus sitting beside Jaden on his right.

Before the dinner began, though, Syrus tapped his salad fork on the rim of his drink-filled glass, and spoke. "I propose a toast to Jaden and Alexis. Jaden of course, 'because he's my best friend, and the one who helped me out in the confidence department. Plus, Alexis. Jay, you're one lucky man. Of course, I'd tell you to enjoy your honeymoon guys, but then again, I don't think you guys need any incentive to!" The rest of the people at the party laughed at that. Of course, during the dinner, Jaden did show restraint.

After the second course, Bastion then said, "All right Jaden, Alexis, are you guys ready for your first dance?" Jaden just nodded at it, and then Bastion just pointed over to Chumley as he popped in a CD. Of course, the first track was "From This Moment On", and that's what they had decided to dance to.

(AN: I know you guys are expecting a songfic chapter, but due to recent rules, I can't do that here. I may put this fic on and that songfic chapter WILL see the light of day there.)

During the course of the dance, Kyle and Chazz made their way to the kitchen, and saw the cake. "Perfect." They said to the pastry chefs. After the third course, they wheeled out the cake, and it was there that Jaden and Alexis just smiled for the cameras. Of course there was the customary bit of cake on Alexis' face and Atticus was there to take the picture.

Before long though, it was time for Jaden to throw the garter. Of course, he was blushing 20 shades of red while he was feeling up Alexis' leg to unsnap it, but he got over it, and threw it. There was a mad rush as the boys went for it, but Chazz got it. Then there was the bouquet toss. The ladies were waiting, and when it came down, Jasmine caught the thing. After some more dances, the party was soon over, and the newlyweds were on their way.

Atticus made sure he got some great pictures, and put away his camera before he went to help clean up. He then paid the bill just as he said he would. Of course, Chazz had to foot half too, because it was his cousin's restaurant. After that, both they and the other guys left the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Alexis made their way back to the apartment via the limo that brought them there. "So, here we are. Married at last." Jaden said.

"Yep." Alexis replied, as she kissed her newfound husband passionately. However, Jaden broke the kiss. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh… maybe we should wait for the honeymoon." Jaden said.

"Who said we have to?" Alexis asked, as she kissed her new husband.

END

Well… finally finished the fic! R&R!


End file.
